Un mariage étrange
by inukag9
Summary: Voilà... J'ai encore fait un autre rêve étrange... C'était SAsuke et Kaori, une fille...dont j'ai rêvé mais que je ne connais pas... Voilà commence se passe les...euh...préparatifs?


**Disclaimer:** Sasuke n'est pas à moi, mais le reste oui

Le rêve trop beau mais bizarre

Bon! Cette fois, oui…encore dans un rêve pas très net, mais bon, j'y peux rien…donc je disais que j'étais dans la peau de mon personnage donc je rêvais, le bon cette fois. Elle s'appelle Kaori, malheureusement, ce n'était pas moi.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Un mariage étrange**

Kaori et Sasuke sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais ils ne découvrirent leur amour mutuel que depuis leur année au lycée. La jeune fille avait des cheveux longs et très noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos ainsi que des yeux marron. Elle portait souvent des chemises et des jupes ensembles. Elle avait une taille élancé, de magnifique jambe, de bonne proportion là où il faut, bref, elle était parfaite et très belle. Elle était aussi intelligente mais aussi un peu maladroite. Quand à son petit ami, il avait les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux noirs transperçant. Son côté ténébreux le rendait très attirant. Il était assez musclé, faisant fantasmer toutes les jeunes filles, ou femmes, qu'il croisait après son passage. Au niveau de l'intelligence et de la beauté, il n'avait rien à envier à personne, ni à sa petite amie. Tous deux faisait un très beau couple, aussi bien par leur beauté que par leur complexité. Ils avaient tous les deux environ dix huit ans. Tout allait pour le meilleur du monde. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble et rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonheur. Jusqu'au jour où le jeune brun apprit que sa petite amie était enceinte.

- Tu…tu es enceinte? demanda le brun

- Oui, depuis déjà quelques semaines… répondit Kaori, la tête baissée.

- C'est… Wouah… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… finit par dire Sasuke, surpris.

A ce moment là, deux personnes particulièrement joyeuses entra en scène et serrèrent les deux jeunes adultes. C'était la mère de la jeune fille et le frère du jeune homme. Que faisaient-ils là?

- Mais c'est super! Cria la mère.

- Vous avez raison madame! C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Répondit Itachi avec un énorme sourire.

- Il faut vite aller préparer le mariage! Viens Itachi, j'ai besoin de ton aide! Dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

- J'arrive madame.

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparut devant eux, ils disparurent dans la seconde qui suivit par la porte.

- Je… Je n'ai pas tout suivi là… dit Kaori, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Moi non plus… dit Sasuke avec la même tête que sa petite amie.

Préférant ignorer les deux excentriques, le couple alla se promener main dans la main, en silence, afin de réfléchir à leur situation nouvelle. Ils étaient bien ensemble mais…un enfant! Ils allaient être parents! Mais étaient-ils prêts pour cette nouvelle responsabilité? La venue de cette enfant était bien la preuve de leur irresponsabilité, alors étaient-ils capable de s'en occuper?

Finalement, un mois passa rapidement, le jeune couple fit comme si de rien n'était, pendant que la mère s'activait de tout les côtés pour le mariage en compagnie d'Itachi. Ils firent venir monsieur le professeur d'art plastique pour organiser un mariage splendide, complètement original et hors du commun. Ils avaient aussi décidé d'organiser le mariage dans l'auditorium du conservatoire d'Issy-les-Moulineaux (Il commence à virer en n'importe quoi mon rêve). Les futures parents, incapable de placer un mot, laissa les deux fous tout organiser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient bien ensemble comme ça, alors avec le mariage, ça devrait les rendre encore plus heureux, non?

Vint ensuite le jour des répétitions pour le mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Kaori enlevait les tables qui trônaient la scène avec l'aide d'une camarade de classe. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, en costard, écoutait monsieur le professeur d'art plastique et se préparait mentalement. Pourquoi? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ces répétitions. Surtout qu'il allait répéter seul et sans la deuxième concernée.

- Tu as compris? Tu traverses l'allée avec élégance avec un peu de rapidité et tu retrouves Kaori vivant et en un morceau de préférence, (Ça fait peur ça…) et là, le mariage peut commencer. Dit monsieur le professeur d'art plastique avec un bloc-notes en main.

- Vivant? Se risqua Sasuke, pas très sûr.

- Oui, sinon, il n'y aurait plus de mariage. Réfléchit. Dit-il avec un ton d'évidence. Bien, premier essai! Cria-t-il aux techniciens. Que tout le monde se prépare!

Sasuke, en ayant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, se plaça et commença à marcher dans l'allée recouverte d'un tapis rouge digne des plus grand roi. Tout semblait normal. Mais au moment où il fit un pas, il sentit le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds et il courut le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'autel à l'autre bout de l'allée.

- Stop! Cria monsieur le professeur d'art plastique. C'est quoi ça? Hurla-t-il avec énervement. J'avais dit que ça devait être un peu plus solide pour qu'il puisse la traverser élégamment! Ca s'est écroulé comme un château de carte! Réglez-moi ça immédiatement!

Il était à présent entrain de crier sur toute l'équipe technique qui s'activait à arranger le problème pendant que Sasuke essaya de retrouver son esprit après avoir vu la mort de près. Il vit soudainement monsieur le professeur d'art plastique se diriger vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ecoute, il va falloir régler un détail avant le grand jour…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore sortir? Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de cette homme. Déjà que le coup du sol qui s'écroule était louche mais là… Il fallait dire qu'il avait un doute sur la durée de son existence dans ce monde.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Kaori, celle-ci déplaçait toujours des tables avec son amie, même si elle était enceinte, de la scène à la salle de classe qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, alors que l'auditorium était au premier.

- Dit-moi, comment il te l'a demandé? demanda son amie, curieuse.

- Demander quoi? Questionna Kaori.

- Bah la demande en mariage! dit-elle avec évidence.

- Il ne me l'a jamais faite. Répondit Kaori naturellement.

Son amie fit les gros yeux devant une Kaori tout à fait normal. Un mariage sans demande en mariage, mais qui aurait pu imaginer ça? C'était l'un des plus grand rêve d'une jeune femme. A ce moment là, Sasuke arrivait, avec un peu de poussière sur lui. Il sourit à Kaori et lui remit une lettre.

- Lis la plus tard s'il te plait, fit Sasuke en souriant.

- D'accord… répondit Kaori.

Mais occupé par les préparatifs, la jeune fille n'eut jamais l'occasion de lire la lettre jusqu'au jour de son mariage. Elle était dans sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, avec des perles qui pendant et avec des dentelles de-ci de-là. Elle avait des gants qui remontaient jusque coude. Soudain, elle vit la lettre que son petit ami lui avait remise quelque temps plus tôt. Elle prit la lettre et…

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des coms, hein!

Paf! Je me suis réveillée là! Moi aussi, je voulais savoir le contenu de la lettre. C'était si important pour la suite, enfin, je pense… Enfin…comme vous et moi, on n'aura jamais la suite…


End file.
